


Chimaera 2k

by FesteringSilence, White_Rainbow



Series: Operation: Galactic Gambit [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: BlueberryCoconut - Freeform, M/M, Sex Humor, Sex Toys, Uncle Krennic Adult Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FesteringSilence/pseuds/FesteringSilence, https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: Krennic treats Thrawn to a new toy, custom-made, one-of-a-kind...and perfect to use on Veers.





	Chimaera 2k

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on tumblr!  
> Co-Creator/Artist for O:GG Series: [FesteringSilence](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/)  
> Co-Creator/Writer for O:GG Series: [White Rainbow](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)  
> 

“What...is that…?” Veers asked.

Thrawn sat up, his naked form still straddling Veers, while he held Krennic’s gift in his hand. “Do you not like it?” Thrawn tilted his head.

“I am asking what it is.” Veers eyed the toy suspiciously.

“I am surprised you do not recognize it,” Thrawn frowned, turning the gray bulbous thing over, showing a black serpentine design on the arrow-shaped end. “It is the _Chimaera_ _._ ”

“Orson…” Veers groaned and plopped his head back on the pillow.

“He said that ‘vanilla’ sex would only get our relationship so far. He advised we introduce spices.”

“‘Spice things up’,” Veers halfheartedly corrected.

“Precisely, ‘spice things up’.” Thrawn leaned down and pressed his chest against Veers’, letting his weight settle on the man.

Veers felt Thrawn’s cock line up with his hardness, their shafts rubbing against each other slightly as Thrawn shifted. The chiss nipped at his chin.

“Are you not curious?” Thrawn asked.

“I am more curious who he conned into making such a thing,” Veers said, though his breath caught as Thrawn went in for his throat, biting and licking, silencing any further cynicism. Veers surrendered to a low moan.

“It was generous of him to have it custom-made for us. I have also taken detailed notes on the toy and I believe it is something you will find…” Thrawn rocked his hips “...pleasurable.”

“Stars…” Veers gasped as the silky skin of their shafts slid against each other in an agonizingly slow grind. “F-fine.”

“Excellent,” Thrawn purred. “Do not move.”

Thrawn pulled out two items from the nightstand drawer: his datapad and a small black bottle. He dismounted from Veers, earning a slight whimper from the general at the sudden absence.

“I will return,” the chiss reassured him.

Thrawn read his notes on the datapad, his scarlet eyes darting to the bottle and toy, then back at the pad. His pink-lipsticked lips mouthed something. His brow twitched.

Veers arched an eyebrow. “Do you need help?”

“I can manage,” Thrawn said, popping the bottle and adding what seemed like a very specific amount of lube onto the Star Destroyer-shaped vibrator. He coated the tip, then released several small drips until he felt satisfied. The scent of lilacs filled the air, sending more pleasurable aches through Veers’ body.

Still looking at the datapad, Thrawn slid between Veers’ legs. “Orson says for your first time we should not push the device all the way in. And if we do, we must contact medical personnel immediately.”

“This will be much more sensual, love, if you avoid saying things like ‘Orson’ and ‘medical personnel’ while we are trying this experiment of yours.”

“Of course, my apologies.” He leaned back on his heels and ran his cerulean fingers over the toy. Veers had to admit, watching the chiss work the glistening liquid over the soft texture of the _Chimaera_ vibrator made his cock twitch in eagerness. Except it was not his cock that would get attention, at least not right away.

“If you would please...” Thrawn nodded to Veers’ legs.

Veers squirmed on the bed with a half-smile. “Did he not recommend any dirty talk with this experiment?”

Thrawn narrowed his eyes. His voice was low and silky. “Spread your legs for me, general. Now.”

Veers bit his lip at the grand admiral’s directness and obediently spread his thighs.

The soft pant from Thrawn renewed Veers’ engagement in this experiment and he lifted his hips as Thrawn placed the warm tip of the toy against his entrance.

“Tell me how it feels,” Thrawn said as he slowly slid the very narrow tip of the _Chimaera_ _2k_ into Veers’ entrance.

The texture was velvety, and it almost tickled. The lube enlivened the sensitive ring of muscles and Veers let out a series of soft gasps as Thrawn gradually pushed the toy deeper. Veers raised his arms over his head, grabbing the pillow as he never took his eyes off Thrawn. “It...ahhh…” Veers words caught as Thrawn pushed a little deeper.

“Is it uncomfortable?”

“N-no...stars, what _is_ that lube?”

“It is a chemical compound of-”

“It was rhetorical, love,” Veers panted. “D-deeper please.”

Veers could not believe he was asking for more, but as the _Chimaera_ stretched him further, it grew closer to his prostate. When the tip of the toy grazed gland, Veers let out a small cry.

“Shall I continue?” Thrawn asked.

Veers could not believe he was saying this, but… ” _Kriff..._ Yes...please…”

He waited for Thrawn to push the _Chimaera_ _2k_ deeper.

Nothing happened.

Veers opened his eyes. Thrawn was leaning back to read his datapad.

“Thrawn?”

“A moment,” Thrawn murmured.

Veers twisted and squirmed, but the _Chimaera_ _2k_ ’s nose was just far enough to barely touch his prostate, but not deep enough to massage it the way he craved.

“Thrawn, please go deep-”

Veers heard a soft click.

The _Chimaera_ _2k_ burst to life.

Veers cried out Thrawn’s name as vibrations coursed through the nose of the _Chimaera_ and deep into his prostate. His body trembled, his cock twitched and throbbed, his breaths came out in desperate pants.

“Ah, there we are,” Thrawn said in soft satisfaction. “And if I move it ever so slightly like this…”

The toy bent a fraction of an inch and Veers felt every millimeter of it acutely. Currents of pleasure relentlessly rocketed towards his unattended cock. His hands clenched the pillow tightly.

“Please...Thrawn...touch me.”

Thrawn let out a soft sound at the plea, but returned to the datapad as if consulting with it.

He finally nodded to it. “Yes...yes I believe I am able to.”

Veers, even in his drunken, lusty state, managed to roll his eyes.

Thrawn took a moment to slowly thrust the toy in and out of Veers in a steady rhythm, timing it with the slow pulsing of the vibrations. He pulled out when the toy quieted and pushed deeper against his prostate at the pinnacle of the vibration. Veers cried out helplessly each time, unable to squirm away, unable to climax, but teetering so very close.

“You are exquisite, general,” Thrawn purred, his hand sliding around Veers’ cock. “I love seeing you in this state. So undone.”

The warm, smooth hand gripping him caused Veers’ voice to choke gratefully. “ _K...kriff…_ ” was all he could say as Thrawn continued to move the toy faster, while he picked up his pace stroking Veers’ shaft.

“Do you enjoy this? Do you enjoy being entered, general?”

The question only made the man moan louder. “Y-yes,” he relented.

“Do you want to come for me?” Thrawn asked, this time his voice deeper, satin against his senses.

Veers tried to buck into Thrawn’s hand, but with his legs spread so far, it was hard to find purchase. That was Thrawn’s strategy...keep him off-balance, make him beg for release.

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” Veers moaned, his caramel eyes locking onto Thrawn’s infernos. “Please...yes...I want to come for you. Please…”

Thrawn moaned and increased his speed. He spoke in a slow string of Cheunh and leaned into Veers, pressing the _Chimaera_ _2k_ slightly deeper.

Veers’ entire body exploded into fireworks. He was moaning nonsensically, trying to plead, to moan, to call out his name, but instead it came out in a string of needy whimpers and cries until he finally...

“I am coming...stars...my love…” and released over Thrawn’s hand.

With a swift click, the vibrations ceased. It was as if his strings had suddenly been cut. Veers’ body collapsed entirely, his legs sliding down hard, his hips falling hard, and he gasped for much needed air.

“That was...incredible,” Veers had to admit. “Next time I see Orson I have no idea if I will punch or kiss him.”

Thrawn did not answer. Veers looked up.

Thrawn was frowning between his legs.

Veers’ eyes widened. “Thrawn?”

“I do not see it…” Thrawn murmured.

“You do not see what?!” Veers asked. It certainly did not feel like the length of the _Chimaera_ _2k_ was fully inside him, but perhaps that was part of its allure? Except he definitely did not want to call any “medical personnel” tonight and-

“Ah...there it is,” Thrawn said triumphantly. Another click sounded and the toy felt as if it was narrowing to a fine point. It slipped out of Veers with ease.

“Do not scare me like that, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”

“I apologize. There were two settings: one to make it wider to prepare it for larger girth, the other to make it smaller and easy to extract.”

Veers ran a hand through his damp hair. “Th-thank you for choosing the correct option.”

Thrawn nodded, proudly. “And this is why I take diligent notes,” he said with a satisfied smile. “Now,” Thrawn placed the lube and datapad onto Veers’ chest to lie next to Veers. “There is a second _Chimaera_ 2k in the drawer…” Thrawn said, tucking his hands behind his neck, and parting his legs the appropriate distance apart. “I will wait here while you study. Then we can begin.”

 


End file.
